Blue Diamond
Blue Diamond, a.k.a Hope WinstonThe Final Trump: Part 4 is the World's Most Loveable Supervillain™. :"Let me guess: you're from out of town," the Blue Diamond said drolly, referencing Glor's British Public School accent. "Honey," she said, letting her Long Island through, "No matter what most super-thugs think, everybody gets busted eventually. Period. It WILL happen, eventually. Now, some superbads are all, 'I'm EEEE-VILLLL, bwah-ha-ha-hah' when they're working. Sweetie, juries put guys like that away FOREVER! Witnesses remember every little detail, cops scour the scene for every possible clue, superheroes get ALL self-righteous and beat up every informant for any lead- not that they need to, 'cause the snitches are only too willing to spill on an asshole like that. And people REMEMBER, 'cause it's all traumatic, like? Now ME? When I pull a job, it's a PARTY! I spread the wealth around, I make sure that people aren't afraid, and that nobody gets hurt. Oh, and I try to stick to targets that people don't mind getting taken down a peg or two... Heck, I've gotten applause when I made my getaway a couple of times. Gettin' people to testify against me is gonna be a real pain in the tukkis, lemme tell ya."Saks and Violence: Part 2 This approach seems to be working, to the point that (after mixing it up with some of Dr. Diabolik's soldiers during a raid) she was offered a position as a an official super''hero. Since the city that made the offer was Fort Wayne, Indiana, she passed it up. Stories Side Character * A Touch of Mischief * Professional Courtesy * An Imp-Perfect World ** An Imp-Perfect World, Pt. 2 * Saks and Violence ** Saks and Violence: Part 2 * The Final Trump * The Final Trump: Part 4 Physical Description The Blue Diamond is tall and curvy, with a great rear and long wavy black hair. The outfit she purchased at Simply Faboo on February 24th, 2007 is a powder-blue legless long sleeved supersuit with a white tabard, the tabard having a five-sided diamond keyhole in the front. As of around March 2007, she looks to be in her "late twenties/early thirties". Appearances She's shopping at Simply Faboo when She-Beast and Co. arrive. She helped Shadowmaster with something they called the "Rollingstone Job", "seven months" before about March 2007. At some point before around March 2007, she "got into a thing with this bee-yotch from Hell called ‘Sabbath’. who was trying to keep five different very nasty players going at each other, and I got in the middle of that. Lemme sum it up for you in one word: EW. She bit off more than she could chew- big shock- and in order to level-up her power reserves, she tapped into MINE, when I really needed ‘em. During several of Imp's misadventures, the Blue Diamond shows up in the Black Mask.An Imp-Perfect World, Pt. 2 Mischief runs into her while having a 'birthday adventure', and gushes over Blue Diamond being 'the second-best supervillain ever'.A Touch of Mischief She is still a patron of the Black Mask in 2016.Professional Courtesy Associations * Heller friend * Black Mask ** Imp References Category:Villains Category:Gen1 Category:New York